fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sjhawesome/TDPL2 Revenge of Tohru Episode 13 Final Five, Or Four, Or Three
Hello everyone! I am back from a very long, tiring, yet beautiful vacation and I am getting this new episode as quickly as possible. I am so close to finishing the season and I can say that it was very popular. (Yeah, I get excited if there's more than 5 comments.) Anyways, onto the episode! Chris: Last time on TDPL2, the final six had the Sienna challenge in pairs, spending the night in the woods. Robby and Olivia proved that as a couple, teamwork was easy. Deano proved he could tick off almost everyone at camp with his nonstop rants about the teams that merged a long time ago. And so, Deano took the slingshot to Elimination Town! The final five are in it tonight! Who will go down in history? And who will be about as famous as dirt? Find out tonight! *confessional Clover: Well, I hope you're happy. I'm the last ex-Gondolier left, and I bet I'll get a lot of supporters if I get to the final round. Usually in competitions, I never make it this far. One time, they took me out of an eating competition just because I got hot sauce in my eye. Xolo: My plan is going perfectly! Now Radlynn and I rule this game. And I have Xandra in my hypnosis. She may be my twin, but she needs me, or she'll fall apart in the competition. Thankfully, I'm used to being picked around. Once that million dollars is mine (and Radlynn's) we'll banish her and we might even take over this show! That would be fun! *end confessional Olivia: OK, we need to get some allies! Robby: The only logical choice is Clover! She's not insane. Olivia: But, if we take Xandra, and I can't believe I'm wanting her as an ally, we'll have more power and we can betray her anyways! Robby: I think that she will be her OWN downfall. Olivia: Only time will tell. Xandra: Do my ears detect scheming? Please continue. Olivia: Nope! *confessional Xandra: Figures. I know they're trying to betray me and I'm honestly flattered, but seriously, they need to brush up on their quiet skills. I am the most powerful person in this game, and nothing can stop me! *end confessional Chris: (PA) Everyone needs to report to the bonfire RIGHT NOW! We're having an elimination RIGHT NOW! Robby: What's going on? Chris: I found out someone is CHEATING! Clover: It took you long enough. Chris: And so, he is eliminated. Xolo: Wait a minute, I got by with cheating a long time ago. Chris: You said you wanted to take over my show! Xolo: Let's just get this over with! Chris: Woah, woah, woah! You're not going anywhere! We're eliminating someone else at the end of the day! Then you can take yourself and your girlfriend on the phone off of this island! Xandra: You still call her?! Chris: You can't talk to him! He's not in this anymore! Anyway, the final FOUR challenge will be a cross of Alberto and Bertha's challenges. First, you will play our version of football with sundaes in it. Then you will have to impress both of them with your soccer skills. *confessional Xandra: OK, first of all, he was still calling her?! Second, I don't know anything about football. This day is just getting worse and worse *end confessional Chris: The point of this first game is to get the chocolate football into your goal with your flavor of sundae with 2 points. The winner will enjoy a sundae of their choice with me and the crew. *confessional Robby: Not much of a reward, huh? Thankfully, I'm pretty good at sports because of my time with Captain Cori when she found me on an island. We trained together. *end confessional Chris: Robby has the chocolate football first! He's going, but Clover's intercepted and she takes the ball. Alberto: Dude, you don't have to have the commentary. In fact, I like it better when everything is quieter on the field. I can concentrate more. Chris: Thanks Alberto! I'm going to LOUDLY commentate the rest of the game! Olivia takes it from Clover and passes it to Robby? Does Olivia know that she can't team up with anyone? Bertha: Seriously, Chris. I don't know why you brought me back. I'm having a game tonight. Chris: Good, if you cooperate, this will be short. Xandra: Please! Can I have the ball? (panting) Robby: Yeah right! I'm not doing that. Chris: Well, Robby takes a goal and Olivia is disqualified! Olivia: Why? Chris: Don't form any more teams! Robby: I'll win for us! Xandra: It's too bad I'm going to win. Clover: No offense, but you are not going to win. You said yourself about a week ago that you didn't want any more physical challenges. Xandra: I didn't say that! Clover: Well I heard you. Chris: Robby, Clover, Xandra. Begin! Clover: I got this! Robby: NO, you don't! Xandra: I'm not going to do any more physical challenges! This sucked! Chris: And with that, Robby wins part 1 of this challenge! Enjoy the sundae! *break Robby: This sundae is great! Alberto: Well, our food is always the best. Robby: I can't lie, this is the best. Xandra: It's not fair! *confessional Xandra: I hate this! This show, the others, and Xolo was my only shot at winning! Now I have nothing! *end confessional Clover: Ha! She's whining. Just wait for tonight! Olivia: She's definitely leaving with her brother. Chris: Part 2 will begin shortly. Olivia: Good luck. Robby: I know I'll do good. Alberto: Alright. There's the goal. All you have to do is try to get the ball into the goal and beat some of your former campers. Bertha: Yeah, and make it quick because my game starts in 3 hours. Kenji: You're going down! Robby: Oh yeah? Try me. Chris: Robby kicks the ball and runs to get it in! Bertha: Commentating again. Chris: Sorry, but it's my job, Bertha! Robby gets the goal! He's going again. Alberto: Robby's got a nice form, and a very strong kick. I like him! Chris: And with that, Olivia's next! Olivia: Sports aren't my first priority in life. Trishna: Good. I'm not a sporty girl either. Xandra: Seriously? Olivia: Here I go. Trishna: I'll probably let you take it. Bertha: Trish's not a team player. Then again, neither is Olivia. Next! Clover: Who's my competitor? Cecilia: Hi everyone! It's me! And I'm not going to play around. Clover: Great. Alberto: Her moves are OK, but she is fast! Clover: Looks like it was play time. Xandra: I've had just about enough of all of this! I don't care anymore. Chris: Ooh, then you're not going to like your opponent. Radlynn: You. Xandra: Uh-oh. Bertha: Chris, neither one of them is doing anything with soccer. They're just fighting. Can I please go? I have a game to get to. Chris: Fine, go. Alberto: I have decided that Robby wins immunity. Xandra: Whatever. *bonfire Chris: After a long voting ceremony- Clover: There's only four of us. Chris: That's what you think. I had the eliminated campers including Xolo the cheater to vote on which one they wanted out. Let's watch all of the tapes. *voting booth Robby: Xandra. It's been a pleasure, but you gotta go. Olivia: You're out of here, Xandra. Clover: If it's not Xandra, everyone is going to do something. Xandra: Olivia. Miss Pain-in-my-butt! Marty: Xandra. Iggy: Xandra. The only logical choice. Cecilia: Xandra was a real villain. Trishna: I vote Xandra. Skyler: Xandra. Goodbye. Kenji: Why does it smell like ketchup in here? Also, Xandra. Greg: Olivia. She put me in a wheelbarrow. Willow: Crazy ballerina. Sarge Fan: I've been told by Radlynn to vote Xandra. Deano: The most disgusting leader I've seen. Xandra. Xolo: I'm going with Clover because if I do what Radlynn or Xandra tell me to do, it's going to be dreadful. Radlynn: (angrily stabs picture of Xandra repeatedly) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! *end of voting Chris: Sorry Xandra, but with 13-2-1, you're eliminated. But hey, you won't be leaving alone! Xolo: (duct tape is on his mouth) Xandra: Don't talk to me. I've had enough of everything this show is. I'm done. Chris: And just to confirm what you're saying, we're putting ropes around you and in a trash can. Xandra: (rips off duct tape on Xolo's mouth) Fine. I'm ready. Chris: Sayonara, Xs 1 and 2! Well, our final three has suffered enough, right? WRONG! Find out next time on TDPL2! Category:Blog posts